When Empires Collide
by Nemesis13
Summary: The 99th Emperor of Britannia Lelouch vi Britannia had it all planned out, he'd die for world peace and his dear sister would finally have the gentle world she deserved, then, a dagger shaped vessel appeared in orbit claiming Earth for a Galactic Empire. Plans are meant to be fluid, meant to change, and now Lelouch has a new focus for the worlds ire; everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

**So Black Empire was kind of a slapdash job I added to when I had ideas and just kinda threw them out there. This though is the end result of taking reader feedback to heart and refining what I had.**

 **To put it simply, this is my gift to my loyal readers, something much more clear, better edited, and a clear line to where this story is going.**

 **This will be primarily a Nunnally x Luke story with Lelouch being the brilliant chess master that he is in the background, but expect characters from all over the Legends SWU and of course the wonderful denizens of Code Geass to pop up.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

In the grand scheme of things a single habitable planet capable of supporting microbe life as well as having the correct allowances to nurture it's evolution into fully sentient and sapient beings is rare. That being said in a galaxy of countless billions of stars and even more countless trillions of planets things tend to get lost and forgotten, so sometimes, with a bit of diligence you find something quite useful to your superiors when you begin kicking over old star charts.

Captain Tobias Neers of the Imperial Star Destroyer Repentance mulled this thought over as he stared at the blue orb before him, it was beautiful and he had no issues admitting it. Born and raised on Coruscant, with its endless grey skylines and smog chocked air the chance to observe raw beauty like this was just something he wished to relish for a few moments before it was time to get back to work.

Turning to his sensor officer he queried the man in a clipped tone, "Specialist, what is the population estimates of this world?"

Turning back to the bridge window he waited patiently for the man to do his job before he quickly replied in a rather awestruck tone, "Sir, going by information we've gathered from their satellite network and our own scans there is over six _billion_ people down there." Gulping as he met his Captains gaze with wide eyes he finished with a quiet, "All human sir." Brow furrowing at that Tobias turned back to the scintillating sapphire before him digesting this new turn of events.

Six billion humans at the galactic equator at a relatively advanced technological level and no one noticed them? This wasn't what Grand Moff Tarkin had sent him out for. He was supposed to find primitives to conscript for the building of the Death Star, not enslave an enclave of fellow man who had been forgotten.

Still...orders were orders.

Clearing his throat he commanded the communications officer to open a wide spectrum channel, "This is Captain Tobias Neers of the Galactic Empire, you are ordered to stand down from all military actions and prepare to be assimilated into his Emperor's glorious Imperium or face annihilation. You have one hour to respond."

Much to his surprise he received a response in no less then twenty minutes, how had they translated the message so quickly? Did they speak basic even after being cut off from the rest of the galaxy for who knew how many millennium?

Regardless the reply was stilted and heavily accented yet understood easily enough. "This is CeCelia...Lamperouge of the Holy Empire of Britannia, Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia is requesting to meet with Captain Neers immediately. He is also willing to come alone if that is what is required."

This surprised but pleased the career officer, nodding he reached over to the terminal and transmitted the response on his own, "I agree to bring your leader aboard, broadcast coordinates and we will send a shuttle down so your ' _Emperor_ ' may negotiate your surrender."

The reply while still heavily tinted with an accent sounded almost amused, "Of course Captain, transmitting now."

Resisting the urge to smirk at how smoothly this had gone he decided to meet this 'Royal' in the shuttle bay himself. Even with his high speed access it took him well over five minutes to arrive at the bay, grumbling about slow lifts and the engineers that designed them he met his Stormtrooper escort and allowed them to guide him to the assigned landing pad.

Glancing at his chrono he eventually released a sigh of exasperation, while this entire mission was going more quickly then anticipated he still did not want to waste time on formalities. Still, the leader of this planet allowing himself to be taken hostage so easily would look good on his reports, and if he could fold this planet into the Empire without a fuss, well. He let a smile curl up his lips at that thought, an Admirals bars might very well be on his horizon.

As thoughts of promotions and the ludicrous bonus's that came with them rolled through his mind the shuttle he'd sent out made its return approach. The incoming Lambda folded it's wings into landing position and glided through the magcon field, as it touched down Captain Neers stood straighter and schooled his features to that of a proper officer. A few moments later the ramp folded to the deck and a pair of Stormtroopers walked down the corrugated metal taking flanking positions as a sort of honor guard. He'd admit this was odd but shrugged it off.

A tall man...no boy on the cusp of being a man walked down the ramp next, he was wearing extravagant white and gold robes and a rather silly hat, his violet eyed gaze swept across the wide bay half hidden under a mop of raven black hair.

Eventually his eyes met those of Neers and the boy Emperor smiled gently, "You must be the Captain of this amazing ship, yes?"

Stepping forward Tobias nodded once curtly, "That is correct, _Emperor_ Lelouch I presume?" Smirking the violet eyed teen nodded once. Rubbing his eyes as if to dislodge something he turned back to the Captain who gasped as he took a step back, fear obvious on his face as he stared into the now glowing crimson orbs.

"That's great, I was hoping you could do me a favor Captain, and _Serve Me, and Only Me to the Best of Your Abilities_."

Tobias saw a crane fly from the boys eyes and suddenly knew nothing else but a desire to please his Emperor, "Of course your Majesty!"

Smirking Lelouch nodded to the gathered troopers, "Will they present a problem Captain?"

Shaking his head quickly Tobias grinned a bit madly, "No your Majesty they are clones and will obey my every command, as it stands they are under orders to remain at ready."

Smirking the Emperor nodded in turn, "Order them to remove their helmets," doing so he then gave them the same glorious command he'd gifted Tobias while his smirk shifted into an amused sneer.

Feeling a panicked need to please his master Tobias rushed forward near salivating, "Your Majesty what else do you require?"

Looking about the massive chamber the Emperor nodded to himself once again before turning back to his servant, "Call an...attendance meeting for how ever many can fit in this room, no eye wear."

Saluting happily Tobias spun on his heel eager to fulfill his masters orders.

* * *

 _ **One Week Later**_

It had been almost a month now, a month since the Black Knights had either been killed, captured, or gone to ground hoping for a miracle as the world was crushed beneath the heel of the tyrant Lelouch vi Britannia. In the hidden depths of the sky fortress Damocles Kallen Kozuki sat cross legged staring despondently at her own haggard reflection.

Her normally styled, well kept hair was greasy and lank from lack of cleaning, her clear ocean blue eyes were cloudy and blood shot from crying. Not to mention her back was killing her from sitting proud and defiant for so long, refusing to let the man she thought she had fallen in love with see her weakness when he ordered her death.

First they'd taken Nunnally, they'd been gentle, but the crippled Princess's desperate cries as they dragged her away still rang in her ears days later. Then they'd taken Rakshata, Lloyd, and Cecille, undoubtedly to Geass them into subservience, waste not want not after all, Lelouch _had_ always been a pragmatist after all.

Now, now they were here for everyone else.

The prisoners were lined up and marched out of the brig yet something felt... off about their guards, she glanced over to Tohdoh who seemed to have noticed the same thing. He gave her an understanding nod as he too tried to figure out what had changed, and more importantly, why?

The answer to her question came a few moments later when the Tianzi stumbled forward awkwardly in her restraints, the waif of a woman falling to her knees squeaking out a weak cry in pain. As she looked up her pained expression turned to one of terror as a guard approached her silently. All the prisoners were stunned when rather then strike her with the butt of his rifle or curse at her he gently lifted the Tianzi back to her feet while giving her a soothing reassurance.

"Sorry about that your Highness, we have strict orders to keep you all secured before you reach your new quarters, please bear with it a few more minutes, all right?" Tianzi's wide red eyes conveyed what everyone else was now thinking.

Namely, what the hell?

After being led to a large lift that was most likely intended for Knightmares the group was marched to a massive posh room complete with exercise equipment, an entertainment center, and what looked like a mini bar.

"I...what's going on?" Kallen asked in confusion as the guards politely broke the group up and escorted each of them to one of the doors lining the room. Her guard, a woman this time smiled gently at her as she pressed a panel revealing a bedroom suite complete with a hot tub and wardrobe.

The guard clicked Kallens restraints open and began helping her shuck the straight-jacket like garment, "Things have changed Countess, when you get cleaned up you'll find a somewhat limited wardrobe in the closet, after that you're free to roam the common room and interact with the rest of his Majesties guests.

"If you're hungry please feel free to use the phone, hit the pound key and 'six' for the kitchens and they'll make whatever you want, after you and your friends are done eating you'll be given a file to read. When you're done with it the Emperor would like to speak to you all."

Groaning in frustrated confusion she turned to the guard as she was about to leave, if Kallen hadn't been essentially shoved into a box for the past month she'd probably try to make her escape but really...a soak in that hot tub sounded amazing at the moment.

Instead she called out one final time, "A file on what?" The woman smiled in a friendly manner and it finally hit Kallen, this guard, a simple petty officer was not under a Geass.

"Zero Requiem, a selfless act that is no longer a viable option, good day Countess," with that the door closed but the light indicating it was locked never turned on. Rubbing her temples she eventually sighed and stripped out of her rank prison uniform and turned on the hot water, tossing in a few vials of salts and perfumes she sank into the bubbling tub sighing in satisfaction.

It wasn't until her mind began to clear ten minutes into her bath that something else clicked,

"Countess? Wait...what?" Her father had been Count Stadtfeld and while she'd loved him he'd hated himself for being talked into leaving her mother and marrying that...woman, and in keeping away from all that shamed him he'd been in Pendragon when Schneizel had wiped it off the map. If the peerage system had still been intact she _would_ be the next in line but still...what was going on?

Realizing that she was getting no answers sitting in a bath she begrudgingly decided to get out and go to the common room, drying off she opened her wardrobe closet and stared at the only outfit available. "What the fuck?"

* * *

Tohdoh had been the first to enter the common room and after ordering a light breakfast and tea (which he was surprised to say had been quite pleasant and promptly delivered at that) he began reading the thick file left for him by his guard. This Zero Requiem, if it was true, proved that his initial hesitation over the Black Knights betrayal of Zero had been correct, they had their fears played against them by Schneizel and the world had payed for their shortsightedness.

Of course, that is if it was all _true_ , musing over that as he sipped his tea he reached the last page and read a final note scribbled in with a delicate hand,

" _If Lelouch had Geassed you all to follow him, how could you have been able to betray him?"_

Tohdoh stared at this one simple sentance for well over a minute before he began laughing, he laughed so hard that his eyes began to tear, pounding his fist against the table spilling his tea he nearly sobbed at the simplicity of the statement.

They were idiots, they'd fallen for Schneizel's gambit failing completely to see the logical fallacy in his argument, this was how the other Black Knights found him and they weren't sure what surprised them more. Was it the fact 'Tohdoh of the Miracle' was laughing, or that he was wearing a Britannian Generals uniform?

Before anything else could be said or done a final door opened and Captain Kozuki entered the room and if Tohdoh's attire had raised eyebrows her's raised alarms. She was clad in the white uniform of the Knights of the Round and had a red and gold cape draped over her shoulders, most telling, the pendant on her lapel marked her as the 'Knight of One'.

Turning to her comrades she let out a pained, "Guys...what the hell is going on?"

Tohdoh motioned for her to come to him and Nagisa followed, he was going to have to figure out his feelings for his long time comrade soon, everything was changing so...well...perhaps.

"Captain, or should I say My Lady? I think you should read through this I believe it will answer many questions." Gratefully accepting the clipped together report Kallen began to silently read through it her brow furrowing more and more as she got deeper into it. As this was happening Tohdoh looked around the room and noted what clothes had been left for the rest of the high profile prisoners. Aside from the Tianzi and Lady Kaguya, who were given traditional clothing befitting their station, everyone else was clad in the uniform of Britannia, this was...telling in a way.

"BAKA!" Kallen screamed as she threw the file across the room hitting Ohgi in the face, "I told you, I fucking TOLD you that you morons jumped the gun, but nooooo Schneizel had given you a reason to finally get rid of Lelouch so you jumped on it. I can't believe I fell for it...god..." Much to her surprise and well, his own, Tohdoh leaned over and patted her shoulder reassuringly,

"It could all be lies, if there was one thing we can all agree on when it comes to Zero _and_ Lelouch is that he is able to make people think what he wants, regardless of Geass." There was a bit of laughter at the entrance to the room and they all turned to see the green haired witch leaning against the door frame.

"Quite true quite true, now I know it's been a trying day but would you like to know exactly what's going on? If so, follow me."

There was a near stampede as the former prisoners filed in after Lelouch's number one confidant and after silently moving through several lengthy halls and lift rides they arrived at their destination. Throwing a glance over her shoulder sending cascades of green hair flying she smirked coyly at the group and they all gulped in unison as she winked at them.

An amused C.C. was a dangerous C.C. after all; with a whoosh the massive door slid aside and the group was ushered into a chamber the likes of which they'd never seen.

Technicians were scrambling over a massive four legged Knightmare as they were slowly tearing it apart, a pair of what appeared to be fighters with massive hexagonal wings were also in a similar state of dissassembly, and a strange folded wing ship had its guts torn out by none other then Lloyd Asplund.

Tables were filled with strange looking armor and weapons, and there were...robots walking around the room, real honest to god robots. As they openly gaped C.C. laughed as she motioned them to follow her deeper into the room, the group gawked at all this unknown equipment until they reached a final door. Tapping on it gently it eventually swung open, what greeted them shocked them all.

"C.C. brother was looking for you, oh!" Princess Nunnally vi Britannia turned to the group and smiled, _walking_ forward she then rushed Kallen pulling her into a tight hug, "Kallen! I'm glad you decided to see what Lelouch was up to, come on!"

Grabbing the maybe Countess by the hand the formerly blind and crippled teen dragged her into the slightly dim room and they were soon followed by the others. Tohdoh took note of the odd platforms displaying full 3D holograms of complex machines, what appeared to be alien star systems, and blueprints of massive warships. In the center of the room sat a large circular desk with a harried looking young man pacing back and forth talking into an odd tube while sipping a cup of coffee.

"I know Jeremiah but it isn't like we can just buy the damn things since we can't have anything leading them back to Sol, we got lucky that Neers was just playing on a hunch when he jumped in system. I've already had Repentance drag a half dozen asteroids into the L1 Lagrange point so as soon as you get those mining droids the sooner we get that sakuradite." He paused a moment then nodded, "All right then, be careful," tossing the cylinder on the table he turned to meet the group and they took a collective intake of breath as they finally got a clear look at their hated enemy.

Lelouch looked pale, his normally vibrant eyes were blood shot and sunk into his skull, the lids looking bruised from lack of rest, coarse black stubble indicated he hadn't shaved in several days and his clothes were rumpled and dirty. Turning to Nunnally he thanked her as she handed him a fresh cup of coffee, ignoring the group at large he hit a button and the window shutters unlocked and rolled away revealing the great vista of space.

Plopping into his desk chair without any ceremony he gestured for them to take seats around the table as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the white behemoth drifting towards Damocles. "We need to talk."

* * *

They'd been talking for three hours, three valuable hours Lelouch could have been spending far more productively planning Earths defense against the greatest enemy it had ever faced.

This Galactic Empire, this Emperor Palpatine, they had done what he had on the macro scale but without the altruistic reasoning, it was for the pursuit of power and control, nothing else. This annoyed the Emperor of Britannia more then he'd like to admit, ignoring the admonishing look from his little sister and the raised eyebrow from the woman he loved he jammed a cigarette into his mouth with a disgruntled sigh.

Turning towards the still debating, and if they were to be honest with themselves, squabbling group Lelouch lifted up an ancient brass lighter snapping the lid open, oddly this seemed to catch the groups attention as he struck the flint. Lighting the cigarette he took a deep breath and exhaled allowing the poisonous and soothing carcinogen to reinvigorate him before speaking.

"So now that you've all absorbed how thoroughly fucked we are and had your fun throwing about the blame does anyone have an actual suggestion or should I just space the lot of you and start from scratch?" Sweeping the group with his exhausted gaze he was broken from his melancholy by his angel, Nunnally dropped her hands to his shoulders squeezing them lightly as she huffed in annoyance.

"None of that big brother, and you are sleeping for more than an hour tonight, if you disagree I'll have Sayoko drug your coffee," glancing up he threw her a miffed look that she deflected with a bright smile. Cheater.

"Right...look as it stands the entire world heard the Repentance's message and I've managed to play off seeing what I had planned panned out by someone else and backpedaled on the whole 'Evil Tyrant' thing. What I plan is for Kaguya and the Tianzi to retake their positions as governors of a sort, you'll be placating the masses while we gear for war."

Xingke raised his head slightly and Lelouch nodded to him to speak, "Is there a reason we were all given uniforms of Britannia?"

Lelouch sighed at this and nodded quickly before replying, "Yes, look we need a unified a government and to put it bluntly I've playacted the all powerful omnipotent leader to the hilt, so we have no choice but to stick with the Britannian aesthetics for the time being. Please do not get me wrong here, _I_ designed the Black Knights uniforms and prefer them, alas we have to make sacrifices and fashion sense over _genocide_ seems like a relatively cheap trade off."

Rather then looking sheepish Xingke nodded slowly in understanding, Lelouch was idly curious if the man realized his rations had been dosed with medications to cure his illness but didn't care enough to ask.

Turning back to the group he crushed his cigarette against the holoprojector and addressed them directly, "This is how it's playing out, Kallen, you killed Suzaku, simply put you're the most skilled pilot in the world at the moment," Kallen froze at this her beautiful blue eyes widening in shock. Lelouch let an eyebrow raise at this as he continued, "What did you think he some how miraculously dove away from a Yggdrissal drive overloading? Regardless you are now the Knight of One."

Turning to Gino and Anya he nodded to the pair slowly, "You are the Knights of Two and Three, it's your job to refill the ranks, we need nine more knights and you have the dossiers of the entire world to look through." Sighing for what felt like the thousandth time this week alone he took to his feet and allowed Nunnally to grab his hand and prevent him from rather embarrassingly face planting into his desk.

"We'll reconvene in the morning when you all have absorbed what we've discussed," after wishing Nunnally a good evening Lelouch staggered down the halls and stopped at his state rooms door. Leaning against the wall he tapped in the code to open the door but before he could move he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him and guide him along, as he stumbled into the dark room he turned to meet Kallen's intense gaze.

It may have been the exhaustion, it may have been the despair that his planet was doomed, but all Lelouch could focus on where those blue orbs burning a hole through his soul. Stumbling he fell onto his bed as Kallen leaned down and kissed him, her lips a searing agony of bliss, everything that came after that was in the form of snap shots. A shirt here, a shoe there, his hands on her hips, hers running down his back, and then bliss. When he eventually managed to focus again he was holding a beautiful naked redhead tightly, her pert breasts pressed comfortably to his chest.

Absorbing what had just happened he came to the realization that he had no regrets, stroking a hand along her cheek he eventually laughed and kissed her forehead, "Will you marry me?"

The spent woman glared into his violet eyes before smiling, "Of course, idiot..."

* * *

 _ **The Morning After**_

When the newly minted couple entered the meeting room from the previous day they were holding hands as Kallen giggled at something Lelouch had said while he sported the first carefree smile he'd had in years. They paused and both blushed when they realized their comrades had beaten them there and many where giving them knowing looks, some disapproving, others, pleased.

Much to their amusement the ever stoic Tohdoh presented his hand to Ohgi and simply stated, "Pay up," which earned amused giggles from the surrounding women and laughter from the men.

Lelouch, in an effort to save face adjusted his collar as he released Kallen's hand to quietly cough into his fist. "Right, umm...it appears we're a bit late..."

Rakshata snickered as she ashed her cigarette into a cup, "By an hour my dear man, but don't worry we've just briefed everyone on our idea and they seem all for it."

"Oh?" Lelouch began as he offered Kallen a chair and soon sat next to her, "What is it?"

"Operation Magpie," Lloyd began without preamble, "We've managed to cobble together a hybrid mechanism using our own Higgs Field Neutralizers used in our FLOAT systems and the aliens FTL drive. Essentially, we can nullify mass from the equation and jump into hyperspace even in a gravity well."

Rakshata grinned evilly at that, "Yes, it means anything within the field can be drawn into hyperspace with the drive. So our suggestion is this..."

Lloyd clapped happily, "We steal _everything_ that isn't nailed down, and some of what is, from the Galactic Empire right under their noses. In so long as our ships are not caught in the direct line of sight of those vessels equipped with directed gravity well projectors we can land on any moon or planet, stretch the field as wide as the power supply can handle, and just jump away."

Lelouch blinked, and turned to Kallen who was staring at the projector flabbergasted, "Are you saying we can land a ship on any stockpile, any factory, any shipyard in a Lagrange point, and simply nick it?"

Lloyd adjusted his glasses and grinned happily, "Precisely!"

Lelouch chuckled darkly as he rested his chin across his bridged fingers, "Lets do it."

* * *

 _ **Three Years Later**_

As the Knight of Five took in a ragged breath she held it a few moments to try and calm her nerves. It had been three years since the Emperor had taken the Repentance, two years since she'd begun her military training, and one year since she had earned her commission.

In this three year span Britannia had struck from the shadows pecking away at the Galactic Empire's resources and stealing what they could to shore up their own bulwarks, always staying one step ahead of their enemy.

Earth herself was largely healed from the wars of the past and while there were still dust ups here and there the people were more or less happy despite the gearing up for what could be a fight to the death. It didn't hurt that Lady Kaguya and the Tianzi's efforts had greatly placated the masses, nor that Empress Kallen vi Britannia was considered a darling of the media.

The Knight snorted at that while rolling her violet eyes, Kallen's short tenure as the Knight of One and her reputation as Zero's Red Queen seemed to ignite a sense of romanticism in the masses. This only helped solidify the Emperor's hold over the planet as the nation fawned over his wife and their newborn daughter. Not that the Knight of Five _minded_ all that much, her big brother had done wondrous things for Earth, and she really did adore her sister in law and niece.

"This is Gold Five reporting in, all systems green, and Lancelot is ready to go." It had been her only request when she'd been offered her position at the Round Table, she wished to pilot her dead friends stead in honor of the sacrifice he'd made. It had made Lelouch incredibly uncomfortable but he had acquiesced, he always did when it came to pleasing his little sister.

"Looking good there Nunnally, hows the Mark III feel?" Nunnally had kept most of the Lancelot Albion's systems the same as Suzaku had them, although she'd traded off the hip mounted harkens for hadron blasters.

She didn't really want to make the change but as Lelouch had made readily apparent during last years raid on Kuat, hadrons hurt Star Destroyers...a lot.

"He's responding well Gino, although I'm not very happy with the energy fluctuations in my Yggdrasil drive." _That_ had been a transition. While the Galactic Empire tech beat out Britannia in raw energy production capabilities they completely floundered at using it efficiently.

Lloyd and Rakshata had a field day with that, the new hybrid power systems were now so efficient that Knightmare pilots no longer even had to think about conserving energy. Really, the only units that needed to worry were the new Star Dreadnoughts. They had...very very big guns that took a very long time to charge to their full power.

"Eh, keep an eye on it Princess, just follow Funsize's lead and you'll be fine." There was a spray of static and a moment later Anya Weinberg spoke up, for once conveying some emotion, unfortunately for her husband it was annoyance.

"I suggest you stop using that ridiculous call sign for me if you wish to sleep anywhere but on the couch for the foreseeable future."

Nunnally and the rest of the Round's snickered lightly as the Knight of One panicked a bit, "R-right, anyway everyone form up, we jump in five, once we hit hyperspace it's a long ride out to the rendezvous point so smoke 'em if you got 'em." Sighing Nunnally brought the Lancelot into formation and once the timer hit zero she threw the throttle forward and for the first time in hours relaxed.

"All I can do now is wait..." Rubbing her eyes she pulled out a holocube and started flicking through the pictures displayed above it. Her, Milly,and Lelouch, drunk on their butts at his bachelor party, that had been an interesting night to say the least. C.C. and Miss Cecile holding Lloyd down as Rakshata force fed him one of his bluenette girlfriends culinary horrors. Gino and Anya's wedding ceremony where Lord Jeremiah gave the bride away.

They were happy memories. Memories of peace, prosperity. She didn't want to think about the loses, she didn't want to think about the upcoming war with this vile Empire led by the sick false Emperor Palpatine. She didn't want to think about the fact that she was a soldier.

She was an empath though, she could feel the suffering around her, the rot taking hold on the galaxy whenever she left the safety of Earth, and while she wanted to do anything but fight, she would do it because it was her duty.

Tuning her overhead speakers to play some classical music, Bach this time, she allowed herself to doze off, it was going to be a very long jump.

As Nunnally snapped her eyes open what felt to be mere moments later, she couldn't help but marvel at how quickly things could go from placid to complete mayhem. Her warning systems were going berserk and a moment later she dropped into real space to stare down three enormous wedge shaped vessels.

"Interdictor!" One of her fellow Knights bellowed.

Snapping Lancelot into evasive maneuvers she took aim at the approaching TIE fighters and let them have it with all she had. Let it be said, when a single unit can fire two double barreled full auto VARIS rifles, two hadron cannons, two hadron blasters, and a spray of luminous feathers at once, things explode.

When there are twelve units similarly equipped all piloted by the best that Britannia had to offer? Well, _a lot_ of things explode. The Knight of Four, one Rai Sumeragi guided his customized Gawain variant through the turbolaser fire as he motioned for Nunnally to follow lead.

Firing his twin linked hadron cannons he burnt a line through the shredded cloud of destroyed TIE fighters and struck the bridge tower of the closest Star Destroyer causing it to bubble and boil before erupting into flames.

It had been an odd discovery, and it even had Lelouch's pet mad scientists scratching their heads in confusion, but hadron weapons completely bypassed galactic standard shielding. Not that anyone was complaining, but it was a strange turn of events. Peeling past the burning vessel Nunnally activated her blaze luminous shields and deflected a turbo laser shot as she approached the Interdictor cruiser.

These thing were a pain in the arse even in the simulators, their gravity well projectors mucked with the guidance systems of pretty much _anything_ and you had to basically eyeball your shots. Luckily, it was a kilometer and a half long slab of white steel in a black background, Nunnally had plenty to shoot at.

As she and Rai lit into the cruiser she marveled at her squad mates unrivaled skills as they cut a swath through the supposed ambushing force. Even caught flatfooted they managed to wipe out the opposition in record time, twelve Britannian Knightmares had destroyed three Galactic Empire cruisers and their fighter complements in less then ten minutes.

Gino began laughing as he signaled out for a role call, "Hehe...well that was unexpected but well done, hows everyone looking?" As the Knights of the Round began calling off they were interrupted by new arrivals. Dozens of them. Countless waves of warships surrounded them in a flash, Gino thankfully was no fool, "EVERYONE JUMP NOW!"

Nunnally grabbed her hyperspace controls and flung them forward, as her squad mates blind jumped out of system she felt her stomach turn as she stared at the ship in the center of the formation. All she felt was inky blackness, bilious hatred, and unfathomable loathing, then she jumped.

As Lancelot shook around her she gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut in agony as she blindly flew through hyperspace. Feeling a sudden sense of foreboding she disabled her Higgs Field Neutralizer, and not a moment later she was thrown forward as she was dragged back into real space. Resisting the urge to vomit she took in her surroundings as a planet loomed before her, Lancelot's alarms were blaring and she could barely keep track of the influx of information from the deployed factspheres.

Surface was mostly silica, little water, breathable atmosphere, scattered life readings. As her valiant stead shook around her she fell fully into the planets gravity well and guided her war machine through atmospheric entry.

As her Knightmare stopped vibrating like it was about to explode she felt...something...something...that felt...right? She didn't know, how odd, guiding Lancelot across the desert plains she eventually saw what looked like a hovel on the horizon. Bringing the white and gold machine to a hover she scanned the area with her factspheres, finding that there didn't appear to be any threats she brought Lancelot in for a landing.

Bringing Lancelot to a kneeling position as she began to power down Nunnally popped the cockpit hatch and gasped in shock as the dry desert wind and _far_ too much sand blew into the enclosed space. Hoping this wasn't a major folly she rode the winch down and landed on loose scree, covering her eyes in the dust blown wind she turned to an approaching figure coming from the hovel she'd seen in the air.

The figure stopped before her, he was wearing homespun robes and his face was concealed with a heavy cowl but she felt...wry amusement from him regardless.

"Well hello little one, I don't usually get guests like this, not anymore anyhow. What brings you to my little piece of Tatooine?"

Not knowing why Nunnally felt like she should trust this man, eventually shrugging she performed a brief curtsy before replying, "I'm sorry to intrude sir, I'm Princess Nunnally vi Britannia, the Knight of Five. I...well I just got finished destroying an Imperial cruiser when my squadron was jumped by a...significantly larger force, I blind jumped and now I'm here."

The figure seemed to shake in amusement a moment before pulling back his cowl exposing a weather beaten, yet kindly visage. Smirking he offered her his hand as he used the other to gesture back to what she assumed was his home.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, care for some tea?"

Grinning widely she accepted his hand as she followed him forward, "I'd love some."

Ten minutes later Nunnally finished explaining her people and their leader as the kindly old man stroked his short beard in contemplation, a small smile playing across his lips.

After a moment he laughed lightly, "Ah to be young and vigorous again, it makes me remember better times...before the Empire..." At this last bit he lost his joviality and a sense of brooding took over the room, Nunnally stood and placed her smooth pale hand atop his wrinkled and weathered one smiling sadly down at him.

"You've suffered so much, I can feel the pain, the lose, and... I don't know why, but I feel I can trust you. It's why I told you what I did without hiding the truth, giving you my true name as well."

The old man stared into her bright violet eyes for several moments before smiling once again, "You are so strong in the light side of the Force young one that it practically radiates off of you. You've suffered such hardships, taken on such responsibilities that were never yours to hold, yet... Yet you did so anyway. You would have made a fine Jedi."

Nunnally tilted her head to the side and frowned slightly, "What's the Force, and Jedi?"

Obi-Wan stared at her for several, rather disconcerting minutes, it was actually almost getting creepy. After a time his eyes narrowed and he offered her an open smile once again.

"Tradition...doomed us...perhaps it's time for change... Perhaps the orders policies should have looked at earlier times, and greater heroes... Very well, I will explain the Force and the Jedi order to you young one, then I shall tell you the tale of Nomi Sunrider, someone I very much hope you could emulate."

Nunnally was confused but felt no ill will from the man so she simply nodded and retook her seat, "Very well Mr. Kenobi, I'm willing to listen."

He laughed at that as he clapped a knee, "Obi-Wan, please, now the Force is an energy field that guides, us, binds us, and flows through all life." As he continued Nunnally leaned forward becoming more and more enamored, was this...was this what she'd been truly waiting for?

* * *

On the other side of the Galaxy in the recently completed Imperial Palace of New Pendragon Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia paced back and forth in frustration. A moment later Lord Jeremiah entered the room and bowed lightly as the cyborg coughed to get his Majesty's attention.

"Your Majesty, he is here." Nodding Lelouch rubbed his temples slowly as he waited for his guest to arrive, as the man came to a stop before him the Emperor turned to meet his jade gaze.

"Suzaku...I need you to go find Nunnally..."

* * *

 **I hope I altered and expanded this enough to make it a fun reread for you folks, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**World building and character introduction time! Before anyone bitches about the focus of this little jaunt, remember this is the legends universe and this stuff has many precedents. Usually involving the Sith but hey, Lelouch doesn't really care about morality now does he? Please review!**

* * *

 **Earth**

The city of New Pendragon had been built upon the ashes of the Holy Empire of Britannia's original capital, which in on itself had been little more then an incredibly deep hollowed out scoop in the desert floor. Schneizel's legacy there, when he'd been put on trial for the wholesale murder of thirty million denizens he'd earned no fans by claiming they were 'Casualties of Progress."

That had been after Lelouch's geass on the man was removed, no one shed a tear when he had later been executed by the Emperor's personal knight Jeremiah Gattwald.

Stray thoughts there, she'd been having a lot of those lately, taking one last glance out of the window of her skyrise office the violet haired woman couldn't help smirking slightly at the sight. Located in the northeastern reaches of the Sonoran desert near the Salt and Gila rivers in the duchy of Arizona, the newly rebuilt super city was a lush oasis in the wastes despite the subtropical environment. A true testament to the sheer stubbornness and will of mankind and its leaders, it was beautiful.

The fact that most of the city still had that 'new car' smell was mildly distracting though, but there was little one could do about that really. The massive construction droids stolen from the Galactic Empire were rather finicky and it was best not to mess around with their settings. Or at least that's what Lloyd Asplund said, and despite being a princess she really did _not_ want to test the bounds of that mans sadism by pushing the subject.

She liked her brain where it was, thanks.

Regardless the Emperor's Hand had been given his orders, which meant that his partner would need to be activated. She hated it, the fact that someone so innocent had to play the role of assassin and spy, but there really was nothing for it. Both of the Emperor's Hands were thought to be dead, and one of them most assuredly would not be welcome in the light of day anytime soon by the general public.

Grand Admiral Cornelia Guilford pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, she'd have to let her know, and it pained the woman to realize she could do nothing to stop her from accepting the mission. After all, it involved Nunnally, and there was nothing more important to the Emperor's Left Hand then family.

Pushing herself out of her seat she left her office and wished her secretary a good evening before entering the lift. Popping open a hidden panel she scanned her retina and entered in a seventeen digit code that gave her access to the ninth level sub-basement. The ride down two hundred floors was a rather quick one considering her access codes prevented any interruptions and soon she found herself in the bowels of the Ministry of Defense's headquarters.

As the doors slid aside two Vincent Conquerors aimed their VARIS rifle at her as she flashed her ID badge, both Knightmares relaxed after their fact-spheres flashed over her and they both quickly saluted. Nodding Cornelia marched past the pair of guards and entered a corridor leading to a series of suites, to her surprise there was someone waiting for her.

"Cornelia, a pleasure as always," sighing the beautiful princess rolled her eyes but kept her tone neutral, after what this woman sacrificed for her family, it was the least she could do.

"Cecelia, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The former immortal smirked lightly as she rubbed the bulge of her belly, obviously enjoyed the fact the small life growing inside of her was there despite the pains involved with being pregnant.

"Oh it wasn't for you, Lulu and Kallen told me they were sending their Hands out to find our wayward princess and since she's almost like my first daughter I wanted to say my fair wells in person." Rubbing her abdomen once again without really realizing it the lime haired woman lost herself in happy thoughts as Cornelia pinched the bridge of her nose yet again, it was always like this with Cecelia.

"Well I see that pregnancy seems to suit you well, Lelouch is of course taking care of matters?" An honest, breathtaking grin spread across the limette's face as her cat like eyes flashed with primal power, it was rather impressive if Cornelia had any say in it.

"Oh yes, Kallen too, after all one of the stipulations of this arrangement was the fact that my child would be part of their lives even if she won't be in the line of succession. My husband and wife are rather focused on family being there for each other after all, something you agree with whole heartidly."

Cornellia grunted and shrugged earning a giggle from the former immortal, no longer stalling she waved the Admiral along and began walking deeper into the series of suites.

"Regardless I know how much you'd rather she wasn't part of all this cloak and dagger nonsense, but after Lelouch pushed the boundaries and morals of science to rebuild her body and I sacrificed my Code she would never agree to be a wallflower. I warn you though her husband _is_ here so be prepared to deal with a lot of sap, it's sweet of course but..."

Cornelia smirked slightly as she nodded once, "But you feel like you've gained cavities from it just by being in the same room as them."

Cecelia grimaced and nodded slowly, "Quite, it's like dealing with Lelouch and Kallen on our honeymoon, sure it was fun but ugh...the cuddling..." Cornelia finally let her composure falter as she broke into laughter, earning a smirk from the former immortal as the door in front of them slid aside.

"It's good to hear you laugh so openly again sister, did you hear about our orders? We're going to try and find Nunnally, I do hope she's behaving and keeping safe."

Suzaku rolled his eyes as he kissed the pinkette speakers cheek before turning back to packing up a suitcase, "She's the Knight of Five and Lelouch's little sister, of _course_ she isn't behaving."

Giggling Euphemia Kururugi approached her sister and pulled her into a hug, "Too true, it's good to see you sister, and Cecelia I thought you had to leave?"

The limette shrugged lightly at that still grinning that 'cat got the canary' smile she'd been sporting ever since the day her immortality had been sacrificed to drag Euphemia's soul from the collective unconsciousness.

"What can I say, haven't quite reached my sweetness threshold for the day, and since your big sister seems too preoccupied to ask, do you think you're ready for this?"

As a huffing Cornelia broke her embrace Euphemia nodded quickly while readjusting the Mandalorian armor that clung to her slim frame. The dark pink plates and matte grey trim actually worked, Suzaku's dark green armor clashing with it in a way that drew the eye.

The armor had been a point of contention but ultimately Cecelia and Cornelia had convinced the Emperor's Hands that it was beneficial, Mandalorians after all rarely removed their helmets in public. On top of that they were some of the galaxies most reputable mercs who were highly prized for their skill and honor, the perfect cover for two people who should very much be dead.

"I am, my training has been thorough and our cover stories have been covertly inserted into the Holonet, I'm...terrified, but so excited. I...after the massacre...after everything I did even if it was all a horrible accident...I need to do this, I need to be the protector I always wanted to be. So yes...I'm ready for this..."

Cornelia smiled as she nodded to her younger sister while the woman's husband walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a chaste kiss in the process.

"Hey," Suzaku began, "We'll find Nunnally, and we'll bring her home, you and me, the Will of the Empire right?" Euphemia giggled as she leaned her head back to kiss her husband more deeply than before, earning amused eyerolls from both spectators.

Eventually Cecelia coughed into her hand before gesturing towards the door, "Well I'll be off now, you two be careful out there, the galaxy is a scary place, Admiral, a good day to you."

With that the former immortal left the confines of the room and Cornelia couldn't help but feel like a third wheel, sighing she bid her farwells and left the dotting couple behind.

She had her Gilbert, she had her Euphemia, and she had...rubbing her abdomen a moment she smirked and nodded to herself. She had her future progeny as well.

She was the highest ranking military official in an Empire of billions, covertly waging a shadow war against a Galactic Empire that enslaved trillions and had resources dwarfing those of Britannia.

She didn't care about that though, she had her family, all of them, and in the end that is all she had ever wanted.

So what if her little brother was unleashing his personal agents of chaos on the galaxy to find their little sister.

So what if that pair of agents were a husband and wife team comprising of a resurrected princess and a man long thought dead by the general public?

So what if they were only one planet against a galaxy.

So what if their chances of getting through this were limited.

They were the Empire of Britannia, and Grand Admiral Cornelia Guilford couldn't be happier.

She had her family, she had a war to win, and the galaxy would have to accommodate her.

It was good to be her.

* * *

 **Tatooine**

Obi-Wan Kenobi watched his new apprentice with open ease, the Force washing around him like a tranquil river as Nunnally meditated before him, face relaxed as the power of life as they knew it roiled through her.

The old man couldn't help smiling, she was...so pure, so perfect. Her hands had been sullied yes, but so had his. She'd taken on a burden most could never even comprehend while still a child, and after being proven wrong, after realizing she'd been tricked into murdering countless innocents, what did she do?

Did she go on the path of revenge? Did she seek retribution for the sins and blood forced upon her pristine innocence? Did she wish to make others suffer the pain of the soul that she was forced to endure?

No.

She became a knight of justice to fight against the darkness, she had become a protector of the weak to make up for her sins. She had...she had without realizing it, embraced the duties of a Jedi, and hadn't looked back, hadn't second guessed herself.

She was better then most of the Jedi Obi-Wan had known in his long life, and it humbled him beyond words.

A moment later his thoughts were interrupted as Nunnally let out a soft gasp, her flushed cheeks and euphoric smile making her look far more provocative then she really should. A moment later her violet eyes snapped open as she blinked rapidly before shaking her head quickly.

A few moments later she groaned and held her forehead in her hands muttering to herself in a language he'd been told was 'French'.

Eventually she turned her flushed visage towards her teacher while cocking a brow, "Master Kenobi, can you tell me who Luke Skywalker is, and why the force seems hell bent on me meeting him?"

Raising a silver brow of his own the old Jedi master barely restrained the urge to smirk in return, oh Anakin, is your boy really so much like... Of course he is...

"Would you like me to introduce the two of you? He's your age, a bit naive but a good man, like his father was once..."

Nunnally smiled demurely before nodding, "I'd like that, Master."

Obi-Wan outwardly smiled and nodded in turn while internally grimacing.

Was this the will of the Force? Was he doing the right thing now? Well...a bit too late to be second guessing himself at this point now wasn't it? Groaning he pushed himself from his seated position and much to his chagrin Nunnally shot up from her position on the floor and quickly offered a hand to the aging Jedi.

Resisting the urge to ruffle her hair Obi-Wan smiled to himself, she was such a kind soul, what had he done to earn the respect of someone so pure?

* * *

Luke Skywalker was _bored._ So, so so so so bored. While his friends were entertaining to say the least, they had their own lives, plus they gave horrible nicknames that stuck no matter where you went. Wormie, really? The hell did he do to earn such a moniker? Ugh. Maybe Tank and Biggs would meet up with him at Anchorhead...or maybe he could try and get his beat up Skyhopper running again.

Or, maybe he'd spend the better part of the day rebuilding this moisture collector while the twin suns beat down upon him.

Yup, that's what he'd do, because it was what Uncle Owen told him to do, and you didn't sass back at Uncle Owen.

Ever.

Sighing yet again he reached for a tool and groaned as he realized it wasn't with the rest of his kit, must still be in the garage.

Lovely.

Sighing again he closed the vaporator's access hatch and gathered his tools, best not leave anything for a Jawa to steal, and threw the lot in the back of his speeder. Heading back to the Lars Homestead he brought the speeder to a halt and hopped out as he ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, god would life ever become worth experiencing?

He knew he sounded whiny, really, but who could blame him? There was a galaxy of adventure out there and he was..farming for water on a desert planet in the ass end of nowhere, such a wonderfully pointless existence. The fact that Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were actually content living like this shamed him to an extent, because while they accepted their lots in life, he resented his to the very core of his being.

He wanted to experience life, he wanted adventure, excitement, _freedom_. These thoughts were rolling through his mind when Aunt Beru caught his attention.

"Luke! Luke I'm glad you came home early, we have guests, come inside!"

Guests? Out here? Interesting, interesting enough where he didn't even bother making a protest and quickly made his way inside.

Let it be said, being out in the wastes underneath twin suns murders your night vision, so it was a given that anyone going from the surface into a dwelling on Tatooine wasn't going to be seeing much of anything for a few minutes. Deciding to make this time frame of blindness count for something Luke walked to the fresher station on memory alone and quickly dampened a towel to wipe his face clean.

When he could actually see his blue eyes being reflected in the mirror he smiled and nodded to himself, that'll do.

Entering the main sitting room he first noticed his beaming aunt and glowering uncle, sitting on the opposite couch was the old hermit Ben Kenobi, and a small brunette teenager with wide violet eyes and wavy brown hair.

She met his gaze and he felt something clench his heart as she grinned openly at him, "You must be Luke! It is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Nunnally, Ben's granddaughter. Take a seat, we were just about to have tea!"

Looking towards his guardians aunt Beru smiled and nodded as Uncle Owen...holy...was he pouting? His uncle was pouting! Ignoring that he quickly took the only free seat, the one next to Nunnally, and smiled to her.

"Nice to meet you, and yeah, I'm Luke, Luke Skywalker, nice to meet you as well!"

No one, not a single soul across the vast expanse of the galaxy could possibly realize that this meeting was the death knell of the Galactic Empire.

* * *

 **Been awhile and about half the size of last chapter but I think I dropped enough whammies to keep ya'all interested in the long term. Now I am warning you all, when Lelouch ties himself to the Rebellion there is going to be an absolute _SLAPTASTIC_ beating on Palpatine's empire at first. That is of course, until he brings in Thrawn.**

 **Queue maniacal evil laughter.**

 **Do review, please.**


	3. Lelouch's thoughts

**I KNOW I promised full size chapters, but I had this idea and it seemed like a really good interlude between Nunnally's training with Luke and Episode IV. Short, sweet, and to the point, blame the insomnia.**

* * *

It had been six months since he had last heard from her.

His little sister had been missing for six months, and there were no leads as to where she was hiding. He knew there had to be a reason for the secrecy, Nunnally would never torture him so on purpose, but that really didn't alleviate the Emperor of Britannia's concern.

Lesser men would blame their subordinates for the lack of progress, but Lelouch vi Britannia was _very_ well aware of how stubborn his sister could be; their opposing forces during the Unification Wars made that fairly obvious. No, this wasn't Euphemia or Suzaku's fault in the slightest. They had to regularly map out random hyperspace routes from a spread out debris field in the ass end of nowhere to even _attempt_ to figure out where the wayward royal had gone, and he felt pity for them after the fact.

No, he blamed Nunnally for this, because, frankly, the little devil with an angel's face had been spawned from the same dragon's as he, and he knew she was plotting something.

"Still brooding I see," he glanced up and met his first wife's gaze as she hefted their two year old daughter in her arms, gently rocking the violet eyed redhead as she prowled through his darkened office.

"Shouldn't Keiko be in bed? Bit late in the evening for her to be up and all don't you think?"

At that Kallen rolled her eyes while shaking her head, leaning against his desk the Empress cooed down at her daughter a few moments before deigning it necessary to reply to her husband.

"Monique hasn't stopped crying for over an hour, and while she may be seven hundred years old Cecilia has next to no experience dealing with babies, especially her own newborn. So I decided to...relocate to quieter areas for the time being."

Lelouch snorted in amusement as he reached out to his daughter who happily grabbed onto his hand and began gnawing on his thumb with all her slobbery gummy power. After a few moments he let out an honest laugh while breaking free from her grasp, earning an annoyed coo for his troubles before turning back to his Empress.

"I would have thought you would have some sympathy for your sister wife and offer up some proper motherly advice?"

Kallen's grin could only be described as evil as she shook her head while drawing out a maniacal, "Noooope! This is my revenge for all the times she arranged for me to end up naked in public, or at the very least in lingerie at the worst possible times. Let her flounder about a bit, if it gets bad Sayoko can cover for her, but for now? Retribution."

Lelouch stared at her a few moments before breaking out into honest laughter, standing he walked up to Kallen and wrapped his arms around her as his hands rested on his daughter, and he felt...honest contentment.

Such an odd feeling for an obviously damned soul...

Kissing his Empress's cheek he released her, and earned an annoyed growl as he smacked her firm bum before turning back to his desk and plopping down into the leather clad cushioning, "Go rest love. Seriously, and...if you're feeling charitable lend Cecilia a hand, no orders on that though."

Kallen snorted, leaned down to give Lelouch a kiss, who thus winced when his daughter grabbed his bangs, and a few moments later he was left alone with his thoughts.

Snatching a rather special scarlet crystal pyramid off of a stack of papers he began tossing it in the air while ruminating over his thoughts and past actions.

Nunnally was alive, he could _feel_ that, so he really needed to just let it go for now and let his Hands do their jobs.

The Galactic Empire was preparing for a major move, maybe in the next week, maybe in the next couple years, it was maddening trying to make heads or tails of a political entity that encompassed _trillions_ of lives.

Most concerning...or...well perhaps not concerning, but definitely confusing, was the recent discovery that the Thought Elevators scattered across the planet's continents actually projected a field around the Earth Sphere that acted as a... Well, for lack of better terms, Force Barrier.

It would certainly explain why no one had found them, outside of one ship acting on a hunch by random chance mind, but still it begged the question. Who the hell built them, and why?

Grunting in annoyance Lelouch caught the crystal pyramid one last time before spreading out his fingers and letting the delicate object rest in his palm; tilting his hand back and forth a few times he eventually sighed acknowledging the fact that he needed some guidance.

Focusing on the crimson pyramid a few moments it began hovering above his palm, and after a dash of static a beautiful blonde woman's image was projected above it still. Smiling seductively she swung her hips to the side while placing a hand on the leaning side, blue eyes glimmering with power.

"Ah, my apprentice, I take it you are in need of some advice?"

Lelouch sighed and nodded as he twirled his fingers forward placing the Sith holocron firmly on his desk, "You would not be wrong I'm afraid to say. Tell me, what do you know about Force Wards tied to a planetary populaces collective unconsciousness, Darth Zannah?"

His master grinned at that while nodding slowly, "Oh my...has someone been playing with Sith Alchemy? Well...Here is what I know on the subject..."

* * *

 **The question now is, who acquired that Holocron, and who decided it was a good idea to give it to Lelouch?**

 **Please review!**


	4. Reminiscing, Training, and Theft

**I'm running into a bit of a pacing issue with this story, I'm trying to figure it out so please bear with me while I work out the kinks. This is, sadly, filler, everyone wanted to see the galaxies response to Britannia so that is in here along with more of our favorite royals shenanigans.**

 **Oh! I skipped past Luke's introduction to the force because...we've already seen it, like, forty years ago, if you haven't seen Obi-Wan showing Luke the beginnings of his destiny why the hell are you even reading this?**

 **Regardless, enjoy!**

* * *

A man sat in shadowed silence as he watched two young ladies sleeping soundly, one in a tiny bed, another in a crib, and the man smiled.

He leaned back in his chair and observed his daughters with open pride, Keiko with her mothers hair and an imperial gaze, and little Monique with ebony hair and her mother's cat like eyes, both of them pictures of perfection.

There use to be a time where the Emperor of Britannia would sacrifice anything for his goals, that there was no sacrifice large enough for him to back down to achieve his ultimate victory.

That was then, this was now, as he continued to stare at his little girls Lelouch felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes as he mulled over the thoughts rolling through his head, over the future they faced. Either extinction at the hands of the Galactic Empire, or endless strife as they fought for their right to exist.

It was far too similar to what their parents had already gone through.

Taking in a shuddering breath Lelouch stood and quickly approached Keiko, kissing her on the forehead the little girl snuggled closer to her stuffed rabbit and he could only smile at the action. Turning to Monique's crib he stared down at the beautiful infant that he had helped create for a few moments before leaning down and kissing her brow as well.

Turning he began walking out of the room and stopped a moment before turning back to the sleeping pair, "I swear, I will build a galaxy where you will know nothing but peace and prosperity. I...I love you both."

With that the Emperor closed the door and marched his way back to his office resolute in what he had to do to secure the future for his family, and Force have mercy on anyone who got in his way.

Focusing his rage at the Galactic Empire, his despair over the thought of losing his family, and his fury at being forced into this position Lelouch let the Force roil through him, felt the Dark Side try to warp and control him in his anger.

He smiled as he basked in the power, and it's failure to corrupt him.

No one controlled him but him after all.

Well, aside from his wives, but that kind of went without saying, the Dark Side had nothing on a pissed off woman, much less two of them working together.

Lelouch suppressed a shudder as he picked up the Sith Holocron, ready for another evenings lessons.

* * *

Emperor Palpatine was not amused, in the past three years these 'Britannians' had stolen well over fifty trillion credits worth of warships, manufactories, and raw mineral resources with near to no loses on their part.

And now his Empire was feeling the strain from their continuous thefts.

"Explain," he hissed out to the flunky before him, the man practically urinating himself as he stammered out a reply. The fear both pleased and annoyed him, while he did enjoy the cowering, the smell of someone defecting themselves was rather disgusting.

"Kuat simply cannot meet the demands set by the Navy anymore your highness, when the strike hit two years ago nearly a third of their orbital docks where stolen and another third had been destroyed. Your highness they have had no time to rebuild, they're do-"

"They let a foreign force invade their system, destroy their guardian fleet, and steal their livelihood!" Palpatine hissed out in anger.

"Not only that but they allowed my personal Super Star Destroyer to be stolen straight from it's gantry! I do not need excuses, I want _results_! Tell the Kuati if they enjoy living on a world that isn't a ball of radioactive molten glass they will have their docks rebuilt within the next galactic cycle or I will find someone who can actually achieve their directives take their place!"

The flunky sputtered an acknowledgment before turning tail and quickly left the room, Palpatine simply sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose while shaking his head slowly.

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

* * *

"That, is a big damn ship," Kallen vi Britannia stated as her wife nodded in agreement, Cecelia pulling a lock of green hair behind her ear trying not to sound incredulous as she replied in turn.

"Nineteen kilometers long, when Lelouch ganked it he really only intended it to be an asset denial but since it was mostly complete already, well..."

"Why not complete it?" Cornelia finished for her, the heavily pregnant Admiral looking entirely too smug.

"Quite," Cecelia stated while Kallen was still trying to grasp why anyone would bother building something this...

"This is likely the most dick compensating thing I've ever seen! Why would you build something this enormous!? It could be torn apart by a wing of Knightmares in minutes!"

"Emperor Palpatine seems to have inadequacy issues," Cornelia stated in a deadpan tone, "but we've upgraded it with luminous shields, baryon and hadron cannons, as well as several thousand VARIS close in weapon system cannons. Trust me, this won't go down easily your Majesty."

The Empress scowled at the massive warship being scurried over by tens of thousands of construction droids before finally replying to her sister in law.

"The hell did you decide to name this thing in the end?"

Cornelia grinned in reply, "She is the 'Merciless'."

Kallen was quiet after that but Cecelia turned to Cornelia while raising a brow, "This is going to be your flagship, isn't it?"

"Yup!" Cornelia stated while popping the 'p' with a wide grin, both Empresses just shook their heads at that while echoing each other.

"Figures."

* * *

"Careful Luke!" Obi-Wan shouted as he barely avoided Nunnaly's blade, twirling his father's lightsaber Luke grinned as he reached out and used the force to throw sand and stones at Nunnally who squeaked in surprise. Twirling their master's saber in tight arcs she managed to destroy most of the debris while sidestepping out of the way.

The blonde youth laughed a bit but a moment later his annoyed friend dove at him in a force fueled charge, catching the heavy blow he grinned at the beautiful woman a moment before she surprised him, again.

Deactivating her lightsaber he stumbled forward as she grabbed his free arm, pulled him forward, and then raised a leg into a spin kick striking him in the head forcing him to the ground. Coughing up dust, and feeling more then a bit humiliated he turned to his violet eyed companion while spitting pebbles from his mouth.

"What the hell was that Nunnally?!"

"You just got SpinZaku'd," was her coy reply as Obi-Wan chuckled and accepted his saber back from his apprentice as she quickly turned to help Luke up.

"You've become strong Luke, you really have, but you must learn to expect the unexpected, in battle rules do not apply, especially if you're fighting a Sith."

Grumbling Luke grudgingly accepted Nunnaly's hand and quickly brushed himself off, moments later he hooked his father's lightsaber to his belt before letting out a sigh.

"I get it...too much day dreaming... We're done for today, right master?" Obi-Wan nodded once so Luke turned to his partner in suffering while asking, "Nunnally you wanna hit Tosche station and get a drink with Fixer and Camie?"

Nunnally grinned as she adjusted her desert robes and pulled her hood up, "I'd love to Luke."

As the young pair left the confines of the small cave he had set aside for their training Obi-Wan couldn't help smiling to himself.

"You would have made Qui-Gon proud...the both of you."

* * *

Janek Sunber was rocking his head back and forth to the rapid bass of the Corellian heavy metal serenading him as he took another drag of the Lomin ale Biggs had managed to con his cousin into buying by the gallon from the Weary Traveler.

Life on Tatooine frankly sucked, he couldn't wait till he was of age and could join the Imperial Army to get off this worthless rock. Wormie and Biggs were with him on that, though Fixer and Camie seemed content with their lot here, though saddened that the group would break up he couldn't blame them.

Camie's family ran the power generation systems in Anchorhead and Fixer well...fixed them, so they were pretty much set for life, the new arrival though... Well Nunnally would probably go wherever Wormie went, though she was just as clever with tech as Luke and Fixer were so really the skies were the limit for that pair.

In so long as they got off Tatooine.

Which sucked, if he hadn't mentioned that yet.

Why would anyone settle on a desert planet in a galaxy filled with billions of _other_ planets? He seriously did not understand what spice his ancestors had been on but it must have been some really good shit to stay here.

Sipping his ale once again his chill zone was broken as the door slid open and a group of people walked in to stare down at him.

"Seriously Tank? It's not even noon yet!" Nunnally stated once seeing him seated comfortably next to the keg of ale, he just grinned up at the brunette while lifting an empty mug towards her.

"Day off! Want some princess, it's cold?" Nunnally bit her lip, looked at Luke who only smirked in turn, and was soon pushed forward gently by Camie and Fixer, sighing she took the mug while Tank grinned turning the tap for her.

"Fine, but you're an awful influence on us all."

"And proud of it!" Tank stated while filling Luke's girlfriend's mug.

It was kind of funny because both Nunnally and Luke hadn't figured out they were dating yet, he had a bet with Fixer and Biggs on when they'd stumble upon the fact. Truthfully while he was rather proud of his manliness Tank thought the innocence of it all was kind of...cute, in a way.

Seriously, Nunnally was too sweet and Wormie was too oblivious to realize what had formed between the two of them in the past year, but their friends? Not so much.

Turning the music down to conversation level the group of friends sat at the old table they'd dragged down into the power station and began a game of Sabacc, soon drinks, snacks, and smokes were passed around.

Tank grinned, but not at his hand, which sucked and he'd probably have to fold, but at the comradrie. He really hoped it was like this in the military, otherwise it would be one of the things he would miss the most.

Roughly an hour later Biggs showed up looking utterly shocked, Nunnally clicked off the music as their mustached friend poured himself a mug of ale, downed it in seconds, and quickly refilled it. Sitting at the table it was Camie who finally spoke for the group.

"Biggs, you ok man you look like you've seen a ghost," the young man shook his head slowly before taking a sip of ale.

Wiping his mouth he finally spoke, "Just in from the Holonet, those Britannians that everyone is whispering about? They just hit Fondor and stole Darth Vader's new flagship...and half the dock yards to boot... They wiped out the entire Guardian fleet and suffered no loses themselves. The Imps are trying to keep it quiet but so much happened at once that they couldn't pull it off this time, it's Kuat all over again."

There was shocked silence for a few moments before laughter filled the room, everyone turned to Nunnally who was shaking her head ruefully.

"Had to go for the set, didn't he?"

* * *

 **Yes, Lelouch stole both the Lusankya and the Executor, just because he could. Please review!**


End file.
